Amnesia
by Vixie Bing
Summary: [Epilouge up now] Monica is the only person who can save Joey's life but she was attacked and now has amnesia. What happens after the trial? does Monica get her memory back? and will Chandler admit his feelings? please read and review [C&M]
1. Finding Out

She was beautiful. She could see that under the bruises on her face. She was strong. Anyone could tell that by the way she had survived. She knew she had been attacked in New York City, but that was it. She didn't even know her name.  
  
Outside she could hear a man talking to the doctor that had just left her room.  
  
'Please can I see her?' the man kept asking, to which the doctor kept replying; 'Sorry. Family only.'  
  
Moments pause. then 'but I'm her fiancée, why can't I see her? The doctor sighed and let him in.  
  
A tall, sandy brown colour haired man walked in to the room and looked at her with his stunning blue eyes. She could tell that he was tiered. His soft hair was tousled and there were rings under his eyes. He smiled softly at her and his smile instantly warmed her. 'So. This is the guy I'm marrying. Not bad.' She thought.  
  
'Sorry I had to lie about us being engaged then sweetheart.' He said, in a barely audible whisper, as if she were about to break if he raised his voice. 'They wouldn't let me in otherwise.'  
  
She started to worry a little. Why had this man lied to the doctor? Why was he so desperate to see her? Panic settled in as she realized that this could be the attacker, coming back to finish off what he had begun.  
  
Her fear was noticeable to him as she shrank back away from his hand, which he had placed, gently on her shoulder.  
  
'Sweetheart, what's wrong?' he asked the concern in his voice genuine.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked timidly. 'I don't know you.'  
  
'Monica, its me, Chandler.' This obviously didn't make things any more clear so he added; 'Your best friend, remember?'  
  
'I thought you said you were my fiancée out there.' She was sort of glad to have caught him on something.  
  
'I only said that because they wouldn't let me in otherwise. Because I'm not family.'  
  
'Why do you want to see me so bad?' she was becoming more convinced that he was here to hurt her. But the love and concern in his eyes, she couldn't quite believe it.  
  
'Sweetheart, I'm not here to harm you. Don't you remember who I am?' it had suddenly dawned on him. The doctors had told him she may have some brain damage as a result of the attack but he never even registered that she may have amnesia. What could she remember?  
  
'No I don't. I don't remember anything.' She said, concluding his thoughts. She had amnesia. She could not remember who she was, who her friends were, nothing. He was about to say something to her when they heard voices outside the door.  
  
'Fiancée? She doesn't have a fiancée.' It was a male voice. She couldn't recognize this one either.  
  
'Well I'm sorry sir'  
  
'Well you should have checked!' the voice said, cutting the doctor off. 'You know she was attacked! And you just let anyone walk in.'  
  
Chandler got up and walked to the door.  
  
'Ross it's me.' He said to the voice. This seemed to be alright as Chandler and the man at the door walked in together.  
  
'Monica! Are you alright?' the man said, running over to her bedside. Monica panicked slightly and looked over to Chandler. he seemed to be trustworthy.  
  
'Mon, this is your brother Ross. He's alright as well.' Ross looked over to Chandler, a confused look on his face. 'She has amnisia, she doesn't know anything.'  
  
'Oh no! that's not good. Not good at all.' Monica watched as a young blonde woman walked in to the room. She sat in a chair and looked at Monica. 'Hi Monica, I'm Phoebe. Im one of your best friends.' She looked back at Cahndler and Ross. 'If she doesn't remember anything then how are we meant to save Joey? She was the only witness!' She almost yelled the last part.  
  
'Phoebe calm down!' Chandler said. He turned back towards Monica. 'Honey, you have to tell us, do you not remember anything? Nothing at all?' his voice was deep with concern. It didn't seem as though the concern was for her though.  
  
'Um. I remember that I was attacked in a shop or something. Nothing else.' Monica replied after a moment of thinking. Chandler sighed and looked down.  
  
'Nothing else?' he repeated, as if to clear it. He pulled out a picture of a man out of his pocket. 'Listen, this man is Joey Tribbiany. He's another of your best friends. You and him were in a bank a few days ago. There was a robbery at the bank while you and him were inside. The robbers took a lot of money and killed a few other comstomers, injerd a few, including you, and got away with $2 million. Joey was framed for this and now he's in prison, on death row for this. You are the only witness to this, and the only one to clear his name. Babe you have to remember. Please try.' Monica shook her head. Try as she might she couldn't remember.  
  
Well what to you think? Please review if you want me to continue. Ps this is only a teaser, not the story, if you like the beginning then I'll continue. There's no point in writing a whole story if no ones interested. 


	2. Remembering

Phoebe sighed. This definatly wasn't good.  
  
'Monica, how are you feeling?' Another young blonde woman had walked in to the room. Monica looked up at Chandler for an explanation of who she was. She was beginning to trust Chandler. For some reason she trusted him more then her brother. Not that she knew if he was really her brother.  
  
'Monica this is Rachel. Do you remember?' Chandler explained. Monica shook her head. Still nothing. Her mind was blank for anything other then the things that had been recently told her. Joey, who ever he was to her, was now in prison, she was the only witness who could save him. She had a brother, two of her best friends were already here and now another had arrived. There were hazy memories of a gunshot, some sort of shop and being hurt. That was all. That and her condition which the nurses had kindly informed her of after endless asking.  
  
'What's wrong?' Rachel asked. She sat at the end of the bed and stared at the others in the room, but not at Monica.  
  
'Amnesia.' Whispered Phoebe. 'She doesn't remember anything about the robbery, she cant save Joey.' And with that she burst in to tears. Ross went over and pulled her in a hug. Rachel looked up at Chandler, as if asking if this was true and then finally looked Monica. She was shocked at her friend's appearance. A huge bruise sat on her cheek and a cut ran along her forehead. She had been unconscious for a few days and now looked unnaturally pale. Her beautiful hair was scruffy and tangled.  
  
'There must be a way to prove Joey innocent.' Chandler said after a while of uncomfortable silence. Ross shook his head.  
  
'I asked the police. They said that the one and only way he would be let off was if Monica gave a witness statement.' Ross said, he looked down at his baby sister and took a shuddering breath. 'But I don't think that's going to be easy.' He added.  
  
  
  
Monica had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. She had protested, saying that she felt perfectly fine but to no avail. The doctors insisted, explaining that it was for her own best to be in the hospital where doctors were close by and she could get help instantly if she needed it. While she was there she was never alone. One of her friends remained by her side keeping her company and explaining her life to her. Not in detail, they weren't allowed. A specialist had come in to help her regain her memory and had told them as soon as he stepped through the door that telling her pat to her would most likey cause false memories and it would be more difficult for her to regain her actual memories. The specialist was a kind woman but Monica didn't like her. She was too clinical. And something wasn't right. She wouldn't let any of Monica's friends in with her during her sessions.  
  
Chandler come to see her one-day. The rest of her friends were already there. Instantly she could tell something was wrong. His face was flushed and his cheeks were red and tear stained.  
  
'What happened?' Asked Rachel. As she asked this the rest of the people in the room looked up. Chandler took a shuddering breath and looked directly at Monica before speaking. She could quite read the look in his eyes. It was a mix between grief, slight anger, but not at her and pure exhaustion.  
  
'I was allowed to see Joey today.' He said. His voice cracked as if he were about to cry again. He seemed to need to get himself together again so he stood up and looked out the window. Monica was the only one who could see that he was crying.  
  
'What happened?' Rachel repeated. The whole gang were staring at Chandler now. He slowly turned to face them, then spoke.  
  
'He looked terrible' he said in a barely audible whisper. He sat down on the foot of Monica's bed and looked at his hands, as if to concentrate on anything other then the situation he had just arrived from. 'He hadn't slept, eaten or been able to relax for ages. He's aged about 20 years it looks like.' He let out another shuddering breath before he continued. 'You should have seen the look on his face when I came in. I think he really thought I had good news. News that Monica had woken up and was able to get him out. I couldn't look at him when I told him Monica had amnesia. I didn't have to.' Tears started to make their way out of his stunning blue eyes. As Monica watched she felt a jolt in her heart. She let out a gasp as this triggered something in her head.  
  
  
  
Chandler was standing on the balcony, the moonlight shining on his soft sandy hair. He was just staring out at the view. Monica could see him from her point of view. She stepped out on to the balcony as well and walked over to him. She gently tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round. His eyes were filled with tears and he looked at her for a few moments before she pulled him in to a hug.  
  
  
  
The gang turned round at Monica when she gasped. She looked back at them. The sorrow mirrored in each of their faces turned to confusion. She flushed slightly at the sudden attention.  
  
'I. I just had a, I don't know, flash of memory.' She stuttered. The gang flew in to a hyperactive frenzy. This had to be a good sign! If she was remembering things then maybe there was a chance to get Joey off of the hook.  
  
'What was it Mon? Something about the robbery?' Phoebe asked, practically jumping down her throat. Monica shook her head.  
  
'It was something about Chandler.' She said, a little deflated. She had thought this was a good thing, but now it seemed a little too small in comparison for what the gang were hoping.  
  
'Well duh, you two spent ages together before.' Phoebe said, she slumped down in a chair and started to leaf through a magazine. She had too been disappointed. Joey meant a lot to her and even though Monica remembering something was a good sign it was not what Phoebe had wanted to hear.  
  
'What was the memory?' Asked Rachel eagerly. She felt optimistic that Monica remembering anything was good news.  
  
'Chandler was on the balcony, crying.' She said, then paused to remember more details. 'It was night and his hair was the same as it is now. Um.' She paused again as she remembered something more specific. 'He had just broken up with someone.' She looked round at their encouraging faces, urging her to continue. She sighed and rested back on her pillows. 'That's all I can remember.' She said.  
  
'Well that's still good!' Ross said. Like Rachel he was optimistic about this being a good sign. Monica looked at Chandler. he seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
'That must have been over two months ago.' He said finally. 'When I broke up with-' Chandler began before Monica cut him off.  
  
'Janice.' Monica finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is there hope for Joey? Will Monica remember in time? I know this may be a bit surreal for some of you but I don't really know the facts and this is a fan fiction, so in the words of my favourite supporter; 'When superman can fly, Joey can be on death row for a short time.' Thanx Tina, I love ya for all ya help babe ( 


	3. Wanting To Know

'Janice.' Monica finished. The gang sharply turned their attention back to her.  
  
'Y-You remember who Janice is?' Chandler asked. His heart was racing. Had she remembered? If she did then it would mean that there was hope for Joey.  
  
'Not really. I don't remember, I just knew her name.' Monica tried to explain. She had remembered Chandler on the balcony and the name 'Janice' had just come in to her head. She watched as Chandlers face fell and felt bad. She had spoken to him later on the first day that she had any memory of. He told her how close he and Joey were, how much like brothers they were and how he would do any thing to get Joey out of prison and off of death row. She felt bad because she knew she was the only one who could save him but because she couldn't even remember her own last name that wasn't possible. Chandler had been with her every day trying to help her remember and only left to visit Joey or go home to eat and change.  
  
'Well, its still a good thing.' Insisted Rachel. Ross nodded along with her but Phoebe just smiled. She didn't seem so convinced.  
  
  
  
Another two days in the hospital and Monica was allowed home. Well to her apartment anyway. She didn't recognize it.  
  
'Home safe and sound.' Chandler said with happiness that seemed more and more strained every day. He helped her in to the livingroom and sat next to her on the couch. He was the only one with her that day, the others had to work. 'Your more likely to regain your memory here, its full of your stuff and you never know, something might trigger something.' He said hopefully. She looked around the room. The purple walls, kitchen full of cooking utensils, the furniture, she didn't remember any of it. The balcony and view were only memorable from her slight flash of memory. She looked at Chandler and sighed. She had to look away quickly to avoid the disappointed look in his eyes.  
  
'Don't remember anything.' Monica said before Chandler had a chance to check.  
  
'Oh well.' He said. There was feigned cheeriness in his voice and he got up and walked to the fridge in the kitchen. 'Want a drink?'  
  
'Mmm, sure.' She replied. Chandler poured two glasses of juice and came back to sit next to her. She took hers and Chandler placed his on the coffee table.  
  
'Coaster.' She told him absent mindedly. Chandler stared at her. 'What?' She asked him.  
  
'So you completely lose your memory but you still manage to tell me off for not using a coaster.' He stated. She looked at him quizzically. 'You see you have this thing with cleanness. Everything has to me neat and tidy and perfect.' Monica looked at him and burst out laughing.  
  
'You've got to be kidding me.' She said. Chandler shook his head and started to laugh with her. 'Oh God. Was that annoying?' She asked, still giggling. Chandler nodded which made Monica giggle even more. She stopped suddenly. 'Chandler? Was I good friends with Joey?' She asked. This had been worrying her. Her friends hadn't said much about Joey, just that he was on death row for being set up for robbing the bank and that she was the only one that could give a witness statement but she knew nothing about him.  
  
'We are all close in this group. But yeah you two were close. Not the closest in the group though, just really really good friends. You weren't as close as you and me.' He said.  
  
'How close are we then?'  
  
'Remember what Phoebe said when you had that flash of memory?'  
  
'One of my few memories, yes.'  
  
'Well she was right, we are always together. You're my best friend, you have been for the last eight years. Whenever I was feeling down all you had to do was smile at me and I'd feel a million times better. We always relied on each other and helped each other out. I was so scared when I heard you were in hospital, and not all for Joey's benefit. I don't know what I'd do without you, you mean so much to me.' He ended it holding her hands in his and looking into her eyes. Monica smiled.  
  
'You sound like your in love with me or something.' She said. She immediately regretted it when she saw the uncomfortable look in his eyes. He stood up sharply, dropping her hands back in to her lap. She decided to change the subject. 'How close were you and Joey?'  
  
'Well we weren't gay if that's what you mean.' He said. She blushed and looked down. That thought had crossed her mind. He seemed to really care about his friend. 'Basically, all of what I just said to you, I feel the same way about Joey, but in a guy way.' He frowned. 'And I don't love him.'  
  
'But you love me?' She asked.  
  
'Well. Can't really say love, because your like my sister. But, I don't know, there's always been something special between us. And I cant believe im saying this.' He said. He avoided her eyes and tried to change the subject. 'Well, Joey, uh. great guy. He's an actor. And uh. he has a big family.' He started to stutter.  
  
'Chandler?' She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
'Mmm?'  
  
'Do you think I could see Joey? You were allowed to and I thought it might jog my memory.' Chandler looked up. There was a spark of hope in his eyes that she saw when she had the flash of memory.  
  
'Yeah! I mean I could ask. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to see him. Especially as you might remember something that could save him.' He said. The brightness in his voice definatly wasn't faked this time.  
  
'Great! Do you think you could arrange that?'  
  
'Sure!' Chandler smiled. Monica returned the smile which quickly turned in to a yawn. She hadn't realised how tired she was. 'Wanna go to sleep?'  
  
'Mmm. Sounds great.' Monica replied, practically drifting off on the couch. 'Uh. Which bedroom is mine then?' She felt silly, asking questions of things that seemed so simple. Chandler just smiled though.  
  
'That one there.' He told her gently, pointing to the one nearest to the window. He understood that this must be hard on her and was taking it carefully. Inside he was screaming out to get her to remember her past. He couldn't bare it if Joey was sent down, not if he could do something about it. He was excited though, Monica was making progress and wanted to see Joey, that had to be good. He leapt up, wanting to make things go as fast as he could. 'The number of the policeman to out case is in my apartment, I'll go get it now ok? You going to be ok getting to bed on your own?'  
  
'I'm sure I'll do fine.' She said smiling. He looks so sweet, she thought, he seemed really excited about her suggestion of visiting Joey. 'Uh. Where do you live?' She asked. She didn't want to be left alone and was enjoying Chandlers company.  
  
'Just across the hall sweety. I'll be right back.' He said and ran off across the hall. Monica yawned again and started to walk across to the bedroom Chandler had pointed out. As she did the phone started ringing. Monica was in two minds about answering it. It felt right to answer it but in the other hand she wouldn't know anyone if they did ring, unless it was Ross, Rachel or Phoebe. As she was deciding whether or not to answer it the answering machine clicked on.  
  
'Hello, You've reached Monica and Rachel. Neither of us are able to come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone.'  
  
'Monica. I know you're there. Pick the phone up.'  
  
Monica gasped. The voice seemed familiar but she couldn't quite remember it. She didn't like the threatening tone it carried or the way it was ordering her. It was unsettling.  
  
'You cant save Joey sweetheart. No-one can. And soon. no-one will be able to save you.'  
  
And with a click the line went dead.  
  
  
  
So. What do you all think? Please leave a review, it really makes my day ( 


	4. Threats Begin

Ok so some of you have asked whether I'm making this a C&M story, well as a hard core C&M fan there is chance. A very very very large chance. But it's still a good story for all you Joey lovers out there!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just the plot.  
  
  
  
Monica started shaking. Who was that person? How did they know where she was, and what did they want? Her mind was spinning, her heart racing and banging against her chest.  
  
'And soon on-one will be able to save you either.'  
  
The phrase rang through her mind. What did that mean? She knew one thing; she was in trouble.  
  
'Monica! The councillor said you could visit him tomorrow! Isn't that great!' Chandler said as he burst through the door. He froze as he saw Monica's shocked state. 'Monica? Sweetheart, are you ok?' He asked, cautiously approaching her. She looked at him and the fear was obvious in her eyes. 'What's wrong?' He asked. She didn't say anything, just looked at the answering machine on the other side of the room. He followed her look and walked over to the machine where the new message light was blinking. He walked over a pressed it. The voice filled the room again and delivered it's terrifying message. Chandlers face reflected Monica's fear for a moment until he came to his senses.  
  
'We need to call the police.' He said. She looked at him, he didn't look as nearly as terrified as he had a moment ago. She involuntarily shuddered. Chandler looked up at her. 'But I think we should leave it until tomorrow, you don't look like you could take it.' He told her. Monica nodded and looked him in the eyes.  
  
'I don't want to stay on my own.' She said in a small voice. Chandler nodded. He understood that she couldn't remember who she was but he was a little uneasy when Monica wasn't her usual brave, bossy voice. It didn't seem right.  
  
'Rachel will be home soon.' He said to her.  
  
'Will you stay with me until then?' She asked in the same voice. Chandler smiled in agreement and led her over to the couch.  
  
'Now let me introduce you to your favourite channel, the cooking channel.' He said. He had thought this might help her memory as well as letting her know who she was.  
  
'Why was that my favourite channel?'  
  
'You're a chef. Didn't anyone say?' Monica shook her head.  
  
'No, I don't think so. Oh wait! Phoebe mentioned something about missing my food if I couldn't remember anything. I didn't ask what she meant though, I was a little disturbed by the fact that a mans life was in my hands and there was nothing I could do about it.' She shuddered again. Chandler put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She leant against him, feeling safe and secure for the only time she could remember.  
  
'I promise I wont let anything happen to you.' He whispered, knowing how she was feeling. He turned on the TV and froze as he saw what show was on. 'Wrong channel.' He said and quickly turned it over.  
  
'Why did you do that?' she asked.  
  
'Wrong channel.' He said simply. She pulled away from him and stared at him straight in the eyes. He sighed and reluctantly told her the truth. 'That was 'Days Of Our Lives'.' He said. He forgot for a moment that there was another explanation required. 'Joey was a very popular actor on it. He played Doctor Drake Ramoray, a famous Nero surgeon. He was dropped down an elevator shaft a few years ago, went in to a coma and the only one that could have saved his life was him. Irony I think. Anyway his twin brother Striker came to town about a year ago and resuscitated him. Now he's back to normal and he's one of the most famous doctors on TV.' He said smiling at the memories. He snapped back to attention when he noticed the sad look in Monica's eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry, really sorry I cant save your friend.' She said. Chandler held her close again and kissed her hair. 'Believe me, we don't blame you.' He told her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachel came home that night to find Monica and Chandler asleep on the couch. It wasn't an unusual sight. They usually fell asleep on the couch together. She smiled and covered them with the blanket from the back of the couch and went to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall, dark haired man walked into the room. He was only 28 but he looked about 50. His hair was tousled, tangled and greasy. His face was almost a greyish yellow, circles around his eyes showed that he wasn't getting any sleep and stubble made his face seem more dirty then it already was. His clothes, although relatively clean were grey and stained. He came over and sat down in the chair the other side of the bullet-proof plastic separating the two rooms. Monica and chandler sat in the other side. Wooden screens were separating their group from others and police officer was standing near-by.  
  
'Hey Joey.' Chandler said to him through the phone that was used to communicate through the plastic sheet. His voice was low and barley more then a whisper. Monica saw how much of an affect seeing his friend like this had on Chandler. It was killing him. She could also see the hope gleaming in Joey's eyes. She hated herself for not remembering even though Chandler had spent hours that night trying to convince her it wasn't her fault. She saw a ghost of smile appear on Joeys lips before he spoke.  
  
'Hey guys, any news?' He said. His voice was rough and crackled, as if his throat was drying up. Just like Chandlers his voice was little more then a whisper. Chandler swallowed and shook his head. The gleam instantly vanished from his eyes and he avoided their eyes.  
  
'I'm sorry man.' Chandler said. His voice was crackling too, but as if he were about to cry. Joey looked him straight in the eyes. He tried to look un-affected and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'Doesn't matter man. Just thought, what with you bringing Monica down here and everything.' Chandler spun round to face Monica, as if he had forgotten she was even there and opened his mouth to ask a question. Monica stopped him before he spoke and gestured for the phone. He handed it over silently and watched the conversation.  
  
'Hey.' She said. Her tone was polite, it showed that she had some familiarity with Joey but it was the same with the others. She felt comfortable around him but didn't know the first thing about him.  
  
'Hey Mon. How you feeling?' He said to her. She could hear him trying to be light-hearted but his attempt failed.  
  
'I'm ok. Joey. I know that we were friends before and everything and I wanted to say. I'm sorry. I really am. From what I've been told it seems I would do anything to save you if I could but I cant. And I'm so sorry.' She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. She broke off her eye contact, knowing that she couldn't face him.  
  
'Monica, Monica it's ok. I don't blame you sweety. Its not your fault. I know that you would save me if you could but you cant and its not your fault. Please don't blame yourself, no-one else does.' Joey said to her. He put his hand up to the panel showing that he wanted to comfort her. She held her hand up to his and looked back in to his eyes. There she could tell that he wasn't angry or upset, not at her anyway. Monica handed the phone back to Chandler and reached in her pocket for a tissue to dry her eyes and cheeks.  
  
'I thought that bringing her here could remind her of you. She remembered something the other day, nothing relevant to this but that has to be a good sign doesn't it?' Chandler said, not so much asking as stating it. Joey nodded and they both looked at Monica with the same questioning look in their eyes. She knew what they were asking and shook her head. She wasn't reminded of anything.  
  
'Nope, nothing. I do feel like having a sandwich though. Really bad, I don't know why.' She said. She watched as a real smile crept up on both men.  
  
'Come on Mon, don't tease me. Haven't had decent food for ages.' Joey said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monica walked wearily through the apartment block buildings door. Chandler came in afterwards. They both felt that the meeting with Joey had drained them. They almost walked into a post woman without realising.  
  
'Sorry.' Monica said.  
  
'That's ok. Is this the right address? Its my first day around here.' She said, showing the address from a large square parcel in her hands to Monica and Chandler. Chandler nodded.  
  
'Hey that's for apartment twenty. We can sign for that.' He said. The post woman nodded and handed him the papers to sign. She said goodbye as she handed the package over and they went upstairs to Monica's apartment.  
  
'What is it?' She asked as they walked through the door. Chandler shrugged and handed it over.  
  
'It's addressed for you though, why don't you open it? I need the bathroom.' He said and walked away. Monica placed it down on the table and tore the brown parcel tape off the flaps and opened it. She looked down at the contents and screamed. Chandler came running in from the other room to see what was happening. He too looked down in to the parcel and stared at the contents.  
  
A porcelain doll sat at the bottom of the box. It had long dark hair and was wearing the exact same outfit Monica was wearing that day. In all the doll looked exactly like Monica. It's arms had been ripped off and were hanging loosely by its sides, only hanging on by the clothes they were wrapped in. its face had been smashed in, something red had been smeared all over it, giving the effect of blood. Maggots crawled all over the doll and a note was attached to its chest that had also been ripped.  
  
'No-one can save you.'  
  
  
  
  
  
So. what do you think? Sorry to leave you all in suspense but I do have to revise for my exams. I have a maths one on Monday and I have no idea about algebra. Which just so happens to be a big part of the test. Please wish me luck. Oh and also leave a review ;-) 


	5. The Dolls

Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ok I have to stop doing that!  
  
Anyway, hiya people. Sorry I'm taking to long to update everything, I'm in the middle of important exams right now. Anyway thanx for all the positive response, sorry it was a little freaky but im reading a far freakier book, there's actually a scene where. ok I wont say, I don't want any of you to have bad dreams coz of me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the plot.  
  
Monica felt her stomach lurch violently as she stared at the contents of the box. Chandler was frozen to the spot, the scene was just to sickening to be true. This threat reminded them both of the one they had received yesterday. The same thoughts ran through Monica's head. Who was this person? What had she done? Why was he doing this? Her knees felt weak and she felt as if she was going to faint. Chandler noticed this and snapped to attention. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, cradling her in his arms. Monica started to cry softly in to Chandler's chest.  
  
'Monica. shush baby. It's ok.' Chandler said, trying to comfort her. Monica was shaking from the shock and clutched at Chandlers shirt as he got up.  
  
'Chandler! Where.' She started to say, Chandler shushed her again and sat back down next to her.  
  
'I was just going to put that somewhere. else.' He said, there was a pungent stench coming from the box with the decapitated doll. Monica nodded and let him go. He walked over to the table and cautiously approached the box. Without looking again at the contents he closed the open cardboard flaps and carried it out on to the balcony. Quickly he turned around and hurried over to Monica. She clung on to him again and he hugged her close to him. He was as worried as Monica about all of this. He was already losing one friend, he didn't want to lose another. As long as he was trying to save Joey he would also do anything to protect Monica.  
  
'Why?' She said aloud. Chandler looked down at her. She stared at him and repeated it. 'Why?'  
  
'Why what?' He said, he knew very well what, but he wanted Monica to say.  
  
'Why does someone want me dead? I don't remember anything from the robbery, im not a threat to anyone. Was I. I mean was anyone threatening me before?' She asked uncertainly, she still hadn't gotten used to asking about little details of her life. Chandler shook his head. 'You sure?' She checked.  
  
'Monica, I think I would have realised if anyone had sent you hate messages like THAT!' he said, nodding towards the balcony. At that exact moment Rachel choose to come home.  
  
'Hello!' She called brightly. Monica and Chandler screamed in fright. 'Whoa! What?' She asked. Monica and Chandler both sighed as they realised it was only Rachel and sank down on the couch.  
  
'Rachel babe, whatever you do, don't go out on the balcony.' Chandler said sincerely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Monica was calm enough to be left on her own for more then a few moments. They had called the police and after hours of investigation they were allowed to go. They had taking in the machine tape and mutilated doll as evidence. Monica wouldn't let Chandler leave her side all throughout the interviews and made him sleep in the same room. Chandler didn't mind, he wanted to make sure that Monica was safe.  
  
It was two mornings after the incident with the doll and Chandler had gone back to his apartment to take a shower. They were going to see Joey again that day, Monica was catching tiny bits and pieces of her memory from time to time. Once she had seen an advertisement for something which she had remembered buying. Another time she had remembered the lyrics to one of Phoebe's songs and had found herself singing it. Chandler was even more hopeful that she would remember something about the robbery if she spent more time with Joey, and he was sure that Joey would want the company.  
  
Monica sighed as she finally decided to get up, she had already been awake for half an hour and Chandler said he had to call in to his office. Rachel and the others had gone to work and Monica found that she was going to be alone that morning. She retrieved her bathrobe from the back of the door and headed for the shower. She revelled in the luxurious hot water coaxing her body from the stiffness that sleeping curled in a ball had brought on. She wrapped her robe around her as she stepped out of the tub and dried her hair with a towel.  
  
She walked out in to the living room and headed towards the bedroom. Her bare feet made the only sound in the apartment which made it a shock when the phone rang. She sighed deeply to regain her breath that had been shocked out of her and listened to the message that came after the beep.  
  
'Oops, sorry, must have the wrong number. Sorry again. Bye'  
  
Monica smiled and turned to walk back to her room, she knew why she had even stopped to listen to the message, she was frightened that it was going to her stalker. She didn't have to worry, the police had her phone tapped and had warned her not to answer the phone and let the machine get it. As she turned away from the phone her glance turned towards the TV. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
  
  
Chandler walked home quickly. He was worried about the message that Monica had left with his secretary while he was in a meeting. There wasn't any details but something was wrong. As he turned the last corner he caught sight of the apartment block, his pace faltered as he saw the police car outside. He ran the last few yard to the door and raced up the stairs. When he came to Monica's door he found it locked. He knocked urgently on the door and called Monica's name.  
  
A police woman answered and eyed Chandler suspiciously. He heard Monica call that he was alright to come in and she let him through. He walked over to the window seat where Monica was talking to a policeman. She was shaking and hugged Chandler when he came over. She was reluctant to let go and so Chandler sat with her on his lap next to the policeman.  
  
'Monica what happened?' He asked. Monica buried her head in his chest and took a shuddering breath.  
  
'I- I came out of the shower and there was a phone call. It was nothing really, just a wrong number but I turned round and there was that- that 'thing'! hanging in front of the TV.' She said quietly, pointing to the box that was on the kitchen table. The police woman was making notes by it. He gently tipped Monica off of his lap and when over to the box, he had already guessed what was inside.  
  
Another doll lay forlornly at the bottom of the box, the one eye that remained in it's head staring out dejectedly at the world. It had no limbs apart from one arm which held another note. It's clothes were in perfect condition apart from being covered in blood, real blood, Chandler could smell the coppery aroma of it coming out of the box. He turned his head to read the note the doll was holding.  
  
'See you soon.'  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an age the police left. They had taken the doll away to the station for evidence and made sure the apartment building was under constant police surveillance. Monica yawned and Chandler, who she was leaning up against, spoke softly to her.  
  
'Maybe you should go to bed.' Monica nodded.  
  
'Can you stay with me again?' She asked, her eyes as pleading as much as her voice. Chandler smiled and they walked towards the bedroom. They froze at the door as they saw what was on the bed. 'Not again' they both thought.  
  
Laying on the bed was another doll. This one was in perfect condition. And somehow this was what was more scary about it, it was like 'fill in the blank threat'. Leaning against it was another note.  
  
'See you REAL soon'  
  
  
  
Ok I know it must be a bit boring to keep having dolls but they're meant to symbolise something. Im not sure what though. Please leave a review!!! There's not long left till the reckoning now ;) 


	6. Dreaming

A familiar face crept in to her dreams that night. She shifted in to a more comfortable position next to Chandler as if preparing her self for the dream. Places and more people came in to her mind, they were familiar too but she could not remember who they were. It was like many feelings and sights she had been feeling and seeing lately. She knew she had felt them or seen them before but couldn't remember where.  
  
He was sitting at the kitchen table in her apartment, his face was different from the last time she had seen him. Last time he had looked about 50 even though he had just turned 28. he was laughing brightly at something Chandler was saying, taking constant sips of his coffee, as if he was in a rush but the coffee was too hot. She could see herself as well, checking her watch every few moments, as if also in a rush. She saw her mouth open and her own voice speak words she could not remember.  
  
'Come on Joey, we're going to be late, the back closes at 5.' She said. Joey smiled and winked at her.  
  
'Ok Mon I'm coming.' He said, placed the coffee mug in the sink and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. During that time Monica had already acquired her coat, purse and shoes. They left quickly saying a brief goodbye to Chandler and Rachel who were both still in the kitchen talking. She could see the vaguely familiar sights of New York as they walked down to the nearest bank to them. There was a queue and Monica could see that her face was nervous at not making it to the checkout counter on time but Joey was clam and relaxed.  
  
Monica shifted again in her sleep, her face screwed up, as if the images before her eyes were disturbing. She knew what was coming up next, even if she didn't remember it. She was still asleep as she thought about the dream, it was the last night that she could remember her life, this was the night that was sending one of her best friends that she didn't know any more to death row for a mistake. She was about to clear all that up.  
  
She watched the event unfold before her. Everyone was beginning to disperse from the bank, only five people were left, not including herself or Joey or the clerks behind the desk, two of them being about five years old. Monica could hear herself try to answer Joey's questions about how to set up a new account.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud gunshot, one of the few customers left had retrieved a gun from his pocket and had shot it to the ceiling to get peoples attention. He grabbed the nearest person to him to hold hostage, unfortunately this happened to be a young mother, her small baby in the pushchair which was knocked to the ground, the baby's screams were soon the only thing to be heard in the building. Another one of the customers, apparently the others partner in this robbery had moved over to lock the door.  
  
'Nobody move!' The first robber was saying. The young mother was beginning to sob as she realised what was happening. Her baby was still screaming from the floor and Monica could see that it was beginning to annoy the robbers. 'Shut that thing up!' He yelled at the Monica in the dream. She saw herself cautiously reach down to the baby and pick it up, and even through all that was happening she could see that she was good with baby's. she rocked the baby, trying to calm it down, trying to detach herself from the event happening just feet from her.  
  
'Anyone moves or presses the alarm then she gets it!' the second robber said in a menacing voice. Everybody, scared beyond reason, obeyed the two men, dressed in back and doing their best to cover their faces. 'Nobody look at us!' He yelled as he saw Joey staring at him. 'Get down on the floor and don't look up.' He ordered. Everyone obeyed.  
  
'Now, You!' The first robber said at the young man behind the cash register. He was the only one remaining, his co-workers had gone home thinking that he would be bale to manage. It was only minutes before closing time and the few customers left didn't look like any trouble. The man in black picked up a bag and ordered the young man to put all the money in the safe in the bag. He did so in silence. The only sounds that were heard during the time that the bag was being filled with the robbers goal were the desperate sobs of the young mother.  
  
The bag was now bulging with money as it was handed back to the robber. The two men in black smiled at each other and nodded. The second man spoke.  
  
'Now, nobody get up until we're both gone. There's no point telling the police, they can never trace us, we don't exist.' He laughed as the first robber rolled his eyes and shot a look at his partner to tell him to shut up.  
  
The two men started to walk backwards, the young mother still in the mans arms. The gun was still pointed at her head as they advanced towards their freedom. They didn't realise the people still on the floor as they walked backwards and only remembered as they tripped over one of them. The gun was fired at the sudden movements and blood splattered over the tiled floor as the young mother fell to the floor dead.  
  
Monica felt the scene change as the vision went from an onlookers to her view at the time. She could hear the screams of the other three customers, her own screams and the frantic yells of the tow robbers as they tried to regain the order they had held a moment ago. The man dropped the body to the floor without giving it a second thought and pointed the gun to the customers, Joey and herself, still holding the baby.  
  
'Quiet!' He yelled. His voice was firm and steady but his face was horrified. He fired the gun to try and get the power back. Two other customers fell to the floor. Silence filled the room once more and the men started to retreat again. An alarm sounded breaking the nervous quiet and the men froze, everyone in the room turned to look from where the noise was coming from. A red light flashed in the corner, clearly pointing out the person responsible for raising the signal. In the corner stood two terrified young children, only about five years old. The second man glared at the two children and reached down in the sports bag he was holding to fetch his own weapon. A shiny baseball bat was pulled out of the bag and he held it high above his head, ready to attack. His partner was yelling at him to leave now, before the cops came but he took no notice.  
  
'No! I'll teach them whose boss!' He yelled to the room. His partner threw the gun to the floor and ran out of the door. The remaining robber seemed not to notice this and started to smash everything in sight. He ran over to the corner and chased after the children, who screamed and ran towards the cashier who had come from behind the desk. The man raised the bat and swung it towards the cashiers head. He fell to the floor instantly, not moving. The robber continued to smash things, including the video cameras that had been recording their every move.  
  
He advanced towards Monica and the dream went black before she could learn the end.  
  
  
  
Ok I had sudden inspiration to write this so I did. This was mostly to clear some points, like what exactly happened and how Joey was framed. ( I know that wasn't exactly shown but it will in the next chapter) Please leave a review, I've already wrote the next chapter, I just need lots of good reviews to inspire me to post them ;) 


	7. Learning the Truth

Monica woke from her dream with a start. The haziness of sleep leaving her immediately. Beside her she felt Chandler shifted slightly and wake up.  
  
'Mon? Why are you awake? Its only 8 am.' He said, quickly glancing at the alarm clock beside his bed. He sat up to look at Monica properly. Her hair was ruffled up from a night of frantic tossing and turning from the dream and her eyes carried the same look of alarm that they had had after finding the doll in her bedroom, just a few hours ago.  
  
'I-I had a dream, about the robbery.' She said. Immediately the sleepiness vanished from Chandlers face and he looked alert.  
  
'You did?' He said. 'Whoa, what was it? Did you remember what happened?' He asked. Monica shook her head.  
  
'I don't know, I had a dream, well more like a memory of that night. At first I could see things from, like, an outsiders point of view. But then it went back in to my vision and I could actually remember the events, well up until I got hit, then I blacked out and the dream ended. I suppose that's how I got the amnesia.' She said, leaning back down on the bed.  
  
'But did you see anything that would prove Joey innocent?' Chandler persisted. Monica sighed, a little angrily. Whenever she had a flash of memory or anything Chandler instantly went to the assumption that she could remember anything to save Joey, nothing about how it was good that she would finally be able to do things the way that felt comfortable and not have to ask about EVERY little detail that she came across. She got up and turned around to face him.  
  
'You know, not every memory of mine featured Joey.' She yelled at him. He looked confused. 'You know it might be good to be able to recognize things, people and places. It might be good to be able to talk to someone about something I know. And it might be good to not have the weight of another mans life crushing down on me, reminding me that whatever I remember isn't good enough for everyone else.' She ended and stormed out of the room to the bathroom. Chandler followed after her.  
  
She locked the door after her and stepped into the shower. The water running past her ears drowned out Chandlers voice and she sighed. The dolls that had been haunting her the last few days, she knew now what they meant. Their faces were all identical, well before they had been smashed up. They were all the faces of the baby she had been holding during the robbery. She knew that it was a threat but she didn't know what had happened to the baby after she had been knocked out. The notes were pretty self explanatory, he was coming after her. And for the first time ever since the threats began she knew who 'he' was. She recognized the voice as the one of the second robber, the one that had stayed and gone on a rampage with the bat.  
  
She turned the water off and wrapped herself in the bathrobe by the door. Now that water was off she could hear Chandlers voice. He was pleading with her to come out. She thought that she should have been a little more gentle with him, after all he was protecting her, letting her sleep in his bed where the stalker didn't know she was there. And this was his best friend who was going to die unless the piece of information only she could provide turned up. She took a breath and stepped in to the living room.  
  
'Monica.' Chandler began to say. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean I never-'  
  
'Chandler, it's ok. I just overreacted.' Monica justified. She heard the other bedroom door open and Rachel stepped in to the room smiling at Monica and Chandler, not noticing the slight tension that filled the room. Chandler had let Rachel sleep in Joey's room, it wasn't as if he was using it anyway. She walked over to Monica and asked if she could use the bathroom. Monica stepped aside so that she could get in there.  
  
'I'm really sorry though.' Chandler said as he and Monica were left alone again. Monica smiled at him.  
  
'Seriously don't worry about it, I know how much Joey means to you. Well I don't KNOW exactly but I can tell.' She told him. Chandler nodded. 'But I remembered about an hour of my life! That has to be good right? And I suppose something I remembered is useful for getting Joey out.' She looked at Chandler and shrugged. Chandler smiled.  
  
'Yeah! I mean maybe if you saw him again he could fill you in on the missing details. Then the story will be completed and he will be proved innocent!' Chandler thought aloud.  
  
'When can I next see him?'  
  
'Uh. I'll ring them while your getting dressed. You have your Nero psychiatrist later though, do you still want to go to that?'  
  
'Yeah.' Monica said. 'I'd better hurry though, I'm meant to be there by 10.' She hurried in to the bedroom and slammed the door after her. Chandler sighed and sat down.  
  
'It's only 8:15 though.' He said puzzled. He could never figure out why women always took so long getting ready.  
  
  
  
'So Monica, how have you been?' the Nero physiatrist asked her. She moved nearer to Monica, trying to forge a closer friendship and trust between the two. Monica shifted uncomfortably under the closeness. She wished Chandler hadn't had to have left them but the psychiatrist 'just call me Leanne' had insisted that they were alone.  
  
'Well, I've been great, my memory does seem to be improving.' She hesitated, for some reason she didn't feel comfortable with sharing the knowledge of the dream with her.  
  
'That's good!' Leanne said enthusiastically. Monica smiled falsely, the enthusiasm had seemed a little faked. Monica didn't blame her, how many of these was she going to have to do today? It seemed routine.  
  
'And I had a dream about the robbery, I remembered everything about what happened until I was knocked out. I-I think I know who it is who is stalking me. I can save Joey.' She said, she was a little unsure of herself. Leanne looked at her. There wasn't any friendly smile on her face. In face she looked a little worried.  
  
'Come now Monica. It was only a dream. People have told you about the dream loads of times, you just imagined it. There's no point in taking it seriously or getting your hopes up about it.' Leanne said to her. Monica felt her heart drop, she knew that the physiatrist was probably right and that the whole thing was just her imagination. But she still wanted to see Joey.  
  
  
  
'Hey Monica.' Joey said through the screen. She looked up at; she hadn't heard him enter the room through the glass. She smiled up at him, a fake smile and Joey seemed to realise. 'What's up?' He asked. He looked even older now; his face more tired and with less hope in his eyes. It was only a week before the last trial, the last chance to come up with any evidence, if they didn't then Joey was being sent to be killed. Monica didn't understand it, why was Joey being sent to death row for robbing a bank? It didn't make sense. Well, that was what she was there to find out.  
  
'Hey Joey.' She said, this time with a real smile on her face. Joey smiled back. 'Uh Joey, don't get your hopes up but. I had a dream last night, about the robbery. I saw everything that happened, but it was sort of from an outsiders point of view, then it went to what I was seeing.' She looked across at Joey, to see if this had made any sense to him. He had a serious look on his face, but she could see he was trying not to smile.  
  
'You saw what happened?' He asked.  
  
'Well. yeah but it was only a dream. I asked Leanne, she my psychiatrist and she said that I may have just imagined it because everyone's always told me about it.' Monica said sadly, she couldn't bear to look at him this time.  
  
'Monica, tell me what happened in the dream.' Joey said, the note of shredded hope in his voice was enough to make her look in to his eyes. Monica sighed and went in to full detail of her dream.  
  
'And then he swung the bat at me and I blacked out, then I woke up.' Monica finished. Joey's eyes were wide.  
  
'Monica. that's exactly what happened! You didn't just dream it you remembered it!' He shouted excitedly. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
'You mean, all that was real?' She said astonished, she had thought that at first but after the meeting with the psychiatrist all her hopes had faded. 'But. I don't get it, what happened after that? Why were you framed and why are you on death row for robbing a bank and murdering people, I didn't think they did that any more.' She asked, these questions had been bothering her for ages. Now it was time to get them cleared up. Joey took a deep breath before talking.  
  
'Well after you were knocked out the baby fell to the floor. It was crying, I was like the only one there, apart from the kids. He was going towards them and the baby and you, I just couldn't take it, I grabbed the gun off of the floor and pointed it towards him. He stopped and looked at me, as if daring me to shot him. He yelled really loud and started to come towards me, I-I pulled the trigger.' He finished and looked down ashamed.  
  
'Joey? Is he dead?'  
  
'Yeah.' He said, almost inaudible.  
  
'It's ok Joey, you were defending yourself'  
  
'Yeah. But then the police came in and thought the whole thing was me. Now im in here. Not only that but they think that I was one of them, they were pretty bad people Mon, they've done all kind of robbery's and murders and arson. So now im going to be put to death because of them.' Joey finished. Monica closed her eyes. She had another memory, a news show, telling the story of the two men and their crimes. She shuddered, now it was all clear she wished she wasn't part of it.  
  
An hour later Monica left the prison. They had talked about the robbery, about the upcoming trial and how the other friends were taking this situation. She sighed as she walked down the small road leading towards the main one. It was getting dark and the trees seemed to be closing in around her, she could hear the distant sound of the traffic but otherwise it was quiet. Too quiet. Monica quickened her pace, her feet crunching on the leaves beneath her. She screamed out loud when she felt strong arms close around her chest. The screams were muffled out by another person covering her mouth with their gloved hand. She was picked up and dragged in to a van waiting nearby, concealed in the bushes.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile another man sat watching this scene from his car, he narrowed his eyes and watched as the doors were closed and the van sped off. He took after them in pursuit. He knew what he would have to do.  
  
  
  
Ok sorry that took so long my modem crashed. But its alright now so I can post my next and final chapter soon. But not until I get 50 reviews. Sorry to threaten you but I need inspiration :) 


	8. Facing The Enemy

Rachel went to Chandler and Joey's apartment that night, she couldn't go back to her own, it was still under police investigation. It was empty that night, both Monica and Chandler must have gone out. She didn't think anything of it, they had been getting close lately, a lot closer then they ever were before. She sank down in one of the barca loungers and switched on the TV, only to quickly turn it off again. The news was on and they had a story of Joey's upcoming trial, it was big news at the moment but for Rachel and the rest of the gang it was hard knowing that the life of one of their friends was in the hands of someone that didn't even know their own name. She sighed and rested her head against the head of the chair and gently fell asleep.  
  
Monica stared at the walls around her. The back of the van was dark and murky. She tried to scream out again but her voice was muffled by the fowl piece of cloth that had been stuffed in to her mouth. She hadn't had time to comprehend what was happening to her before she was chucked to the back of the van and the doors were slammed shut, blocking out the vital sunlight. There was someone in the van with her. He had tied the cloth around her wrists and ankles, restricting her from moving. She could hear him now, breathing but making no other sounds of movements. She shuddered as the full terror of the situation hit her. There was nothing she could do; no-one knew where she was except Chandler and he wouldn't be back for hours. A tear escaped her moist eyes as she realised that this was how she was going to die, with no family, no relatives beside her and then just being tossed aside somewhere. No funeral, no friends saying their last goodbye. As the van bumped over a rock in the road Monica bumped her head against the side of the van. She closed her eyes as strangely familiar scenes flashed before her eyes.  
  
They were all in her bedroom. No wait, a couple of people were missing. Only she, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe were in the bedroom, she could hear Rachels voice outside the door and Ross' voice followed nervously.  
  
'How was she?' Rachel shouted.  
  
'Well don't answer that!' Chandler said beside her. She could hear Ross stutter something, as if trying to toss aside the question but Rachel started up again.  
  
'Come on you wanted to talk about it so lets talk about it! How was she?'  
  
As suddenly as it had started the vision stopped and Monica found her self back to reality in the back of the van. She froze as she heard the man beside her move. A flicker of light indicated that he was lighting a cigarette, the familiar smell of nicotine which followed it proved it. She shuddered again and tried to calm down. It wouldn't help matters if she was panicking.  
  
Chandler was tapping the dashboard nervously. The van was slipping in and out of sight.  
  
'Relax man.' The man beside him said. Chandler turned to face him. The mans face was calm and it almost seemed as if he didn't care about the most important thing in his life was being dragged away to God knows where by people who were infamous for murders.  
  
'Relax? How can I relax? Do you even know who these people are?'  
  
'Yes Chandler, I know who these people are, I just don't see how panicking will help this situation.' Ross said. Chandler sighed and nodded. He knew Ross was right. The van weaved in and out of the traffic on the road, disappearing at times. Chandler, even under all the anxiety over Monica, felt that his idea had been worth it. It was obvious that they couldn't keep Monica under constant surveillance, and the police, who still felt that Joey was guilty, wouldn't put her under police protection. So Chandler had to take things in his own hands. He had ordered someone to be around Monica full time, without making it obvious to her. When ever she was 'alone' he would be the one following her. Today he knew that it was worth it.  
  
'You're right man. Should I call the police yet?'  
  
'Not yet Chandler. we need to know where they're taking her or the police will dismiss it.' Chandler nodded again. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, only talking when they had successfully followed that van without being seen. They stopped about 600 yards down the road from where van had stopped. They watched, forcing themselves to safety out as they saw a man chuck a bounded Monica out of the back of the van. Another man and a woman got out from the front and dragged her inside a wooden cabin. They waited a few minutes before they decided it was safe for them to move.  
  
'I think we should call the police now. Where are we?' Ross asked. Chandler froze in his seat.  
  
'I thought you was concentrating on where we were going?' He said nervously. Ross rolled his eyes.  
  
'No you were!' He yelled. Chandler shushed him. The last thing they needed was to be caught.  
  
'Right we had to think about this carefully. I think one of us should go back and get the police and the other should go and get Monica.' Chandler said. Ross looked at him as if was crazy.  
  
'What!? You cant be serious Chandler, you'll get killed!'  
  
'I'll get killed? Who said it was going to be me anyway?' He said. Ross looked at him sceptically and shook his head. 'Well ok it'll be me.'  
  
'I meant to say that none of us are going in there. I mean I love my sister and I'm scared so much for her right now and I want to go in there and save her but you know what those people are like, it wont help.'  
  
'Ok. But it's the quickest way. Come on man. I really love Monica, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her and I know you wouldn't either. Come on you know you're going to anyway so stop fussing and get driving!' Chandler said in a whisper. They were aware that they had been a little loud and were trying to keep a lower profile. Ross nodded and started the engine. Chandler quietly opened the door and stepped out. His feet crunched down on the leaves that lines the dirt track, fallen from the trees above that were blocking them from sight. His heart was thudding against his chest. He realised how stupid the situation was wished there was a safer way.  
  
As Ross drove off he crept around the cabin, trying to get a look in through the windows. They were dirty, as though they hadn't been washed for years and he couldn't see through them. He stopped at a window where he could hear voices and listened.  
  
'Do we have to kill her though? I mean she cant remember anything. They wont believe her. I told her it was all a dream, something she imagined from what everyone was saying.' He heard the female voice say. He recognized it from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.  
  
'She will get her memory back sometime though and when they find out that you're a fraud they're going to believe her!' A mans voice shouted back at her. Chandler's legs began to protest from crouching down for so long and he shifted to try and get some feeling back in to them. He went back to listening but before he could hear anything else he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around sharply to see who it was. A tall muscular man stood, towering above him. The gathering shadows in the trees around them made it difficult to make out his face. Chandler didn't have a chance to do anything before he was hit in the face. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He was too dazed to react right away and didn't see the next one coming. He barely could comprehend what was happening before his world blacked out.  
  
Monica came around slowly. She had fainted in the van when it had all become too much for her. She found herself alone in a room ,tied to a chair. She blinked the room back in to focus and her eyes searched for any indication for where she was but all she saw was an empty room. Or not quite so empty. There was another person on a chair next to her. Chandler!  
  
'Chandler?' She called softly. His head stirred a little and she called again. This time he woke up and looked at her. It took a moment for his head to regain it's thinking pattern before he realised what had happened.  
  
'Monica? Are you alright?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine, but I'd be a lot better if I was beaten and tied to a chair right about now. What about you? Are you alright?'  
  
'Never been better.' Chandler said sombrely. 'Do you know what's going on here?' He said looking at her. She shook her head and he sighed. 'Well I assume they're something to do with the robbery.' He lent back against his chair and closed his eyes. He really hoped Ross got back with the police soon. He could hear the man and woman in the other room again. Monica's head shot up. She recognized the voices!  
  
'Chandler!' She whispered, catching Chandler's attention again. He looked up at her. 'Those voices! I know them!'  
  
'Who are they?'  
  
'That women, she's Leanne, my psychiatrist. And that man, he was the other robber. The one that ran away before I got knocked out.' Monica said. Chandler raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Then it's obvious why they brought you here.' He said morbidly. Monica Shuddered. Yeah, she knew.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed as she picked up her cell phone. She knew she should have turned it off, she hated being interrupted in the middle of something.  
  
'Hello?' She sighed in to the phone.  
  
'Phoebe it's Ross. Look I really need your help. They've got Monica, Chandler's there. Come on Pheobs.' She heard Ross' voice down the phone.  
  
'Ross! Calm down. Who's got Monica, where are they?' She asked. She sat up in the back of the car. Her boyfriend sat up as well, suddenly interested in the conversation. Monica was his main priority at work at the moment. He had been put on her case a few days ago and that was how he had met Phoebe.  
  
'I don't know who they are, but we need to get there quick. You know that number of that police man on the case, can you get him?'  
  
'Uh, yeah sure. Where are you know?'  
  
'I had to pull over for gas. I'm at the 5th gas station along route 67. the cabin they took her to is only about 20 miles away from here. Can you hurry?'  
  
'I'm with Jack now, we're about 10 minutes away from route 67, we'll be there as soon as we can. Don't move ok?' Phoebe said. Jack hadn't needed to be told, he climbed in the front seat, turned on the engine and radioed for backup. Informing them that they would confirm their location as soon as it was clear.  
  
'Ok Phoebe. Hurry ok?' Ross said anxiously. Phoebe agreed and hung up.  
  
'You ok Phoebe?' Jack said as he moved on to the road. Phoebe nodded silently. She had a bad feeling about this. Why did Chandler go to investigate. That was a stupid idea. Then again people did stupid things when they were in love. And Chandler definatly loved Monica, even if he didn't realise it.  
  
  
  
Chandler had no idea how long they had been sitting there. It felt like hours, by now the sun had set. He figured it must have been about 6 in the evening. Ross should be here by now. It was about quarter to 5 when he had left, where was he? He tensed up as he heard footsteps coming to the room. It was the first time he could clearly see anyone of them.  
  
Monica looked up, once more returning back to reality after another memory. It was a comforting memory, she was cooking a big meal for everyone, thanksgiving maybe, and Chandler was moping because he had just broke up with Janice. Someone had suggested that they go down to the park and play a little three on three football. She had smiled as she felt more familiar with this. Now however she was awaiting the kidnappers to come in the room.  
  
'Well Hello Monica. And Monica's friend.' Leanne said as she stepped in to the room. 'I guess you all know why you're here?' She looked at them. 'No? well let me give you a clue. You are the only person who knows what we look like, the only one that can give us away, well the only one that isn't currently on death row.' She said laughing. Chandler tensed up even more. How dare she talk about his best friends that way.  
  
'With you gone and that guy in jail, we're free to go about our business as usual.' The man added in.  
  
'Yep. It was so simple as well. Funny how people with no memory will believe anything you tell them.' Leanne said, her face just inches away from Monica's.  
  
'And as for you're friend.' The man said, walking towards Chandler. 'didn't you know that curiosity kills?' He laughed and returned to his place by the door. He pulled a gun from it's holster on his belt and pointed it to Monica. 'And now it's time to say goodbye. Not that you remember who you should be saying goodbye to.' He laughed again and Chandler could feel the fury rise in him. Monica was shaking. They were just playing with them.  
  
There was a loud bang and Monica shut her eyes, but she didn't feel any pain. There were a few more bangs and still Monica felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked around. The robber was on the floor, blood leaking from a wound in his arm and another in his leg. Neither looked fatal and Monica wondered if that was the point. She looked over to the door and saw the police officer that was in charge of her case, Jack, standing there, gun raised towards Leanne. She felt someone pull at the cloth around her wrists and looked down. It was Phoebe! Ross was working at the material tying Chandler to the chair next to her. She sighed with relief as she and Chandler were freed and Leanne and the robbers were disarmed and handcuffed.  
  
Chandler smiled as he stepped outside, the cool night air a welcome change from the stale air inside the cabin. He watched as four police men struggled to get two hefty men in to the back of the police van along with Leanne and the robber. He held Monica's hand on the way to the other police car that would take them home.  
  
  
  
Ok, so where in the season this takes place is a little unsure but that's not what counts. This is the end of the story but the epilogue will be up soon. Will Joey be proven innocent? Will Monica get her memory back? Will she and Chandler live happily ever after together? Well review loads and I'll post the answers in an all new epilogue!!!! (sorry about the way I said that but I've been watching a lot of previews recently lol) 


	9. The End

'Are you ready to give your statement Jury?' the honourable judge Shaw asked. The spokesperson of the jury stood up and prepared to give the verdict. Chandler and the rest of the gang were sat on the edge of their seats, waiting nervously for the verdict of their friends life. Joey's parents, sisters, grandma's, aunts and uncles were seated all around them, equally as nervous, two sisters were already crying, fearing the worst for their brother. The press were all at the back, pen poised over paper ready to make the front page story. Monica grasped Chandlers trembling hand, trying to reassure him but Chandler hardly noticed. Joey was standing in his dock, uniformed policemen surrounded him. He was shaking violently, his vision sliding in and out of focus. The spokesperson of the jury opened her mouth to deliver the verdict that would effect everyone in that room.  
  
'We find Joseph Tribbianni, on the grounds of three murders, GBH on six occasions, arson and robbing banks and liquor stores state-wide.' Everyone tensed, this was the moment. 'Innocent.'  
  
Joey sank to the floor, sobbing with relief, his family, Rachel and Phoebe were doing the same. Chandler didn't seem to react for a moment but then joined in with Ross and Monica, hugging, jumping and cheering. Even the press and the people who were watching in the viewing gallery seemed relieved. Chandler caught Joey's eye and smiled. His friend was looking so much better already. He looked about 28 again and had that look of angelic innocence in his eyes once more.  
  
  
  
Joey sighed as he woke up in his own bed for the first time in months. He smiled uncontrollably as the smell of pancakes came through the door, probably the reason he woke in the first place. His stomach growled, telling his to go and eat the first decent meal that he would have in months. He obeyed gratefully and blinked as the sunlight streamed through his door when he opened it.  
  
'Hey Joey!' Chandler yelled, pulling his best friend in to a hug. Joey hugged back and saw that all his friends were in the living room, even though Rachel was asleep in one of the barca loungers. 'Can we interest you in some pancakes?'  
  
Joey laughed and joined the others at the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools as his friends served his every need.  
  
'Hey, I could get used to this!' he said as Monica poured his a glass of orange juice. Monica laughed and ruffled his hair.  
  
'I wouldn't if I were you!' she joked. Joey took a mouthful of pancakes and closed his eyes at the luxurious taste.  
  
'You know Mon, they could use a cook like you in prison! Give some people a decent meal!' Monica didn't answer and looked a bit uncomfortable. Joey frowned, he didn't realise what he had said wrong.  
  
'Monica still hasn't regained her memory Joey.' Chandler explained. Joey nodded.  
  
'Sorry Mon.' He said. Monica dismissed it with a wave of her hand and joined in on eating the pancakes.  
  
  
  
'You ready then?' chandler asked, helping Monica on with her coat. Monica smiled and nodded as they began to walk out of the psychiatrists building. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to central Perk to meet the others, it was the day of Monica's first meeting with the REAL Nero psychiatrist. Monica leaned against him as the walked. Simultaneously they stopped outside a newspaper stand and looked at the headlines.  
  
'Tribbianni Innocent!' Most of the headlines yelled. There was a picture of Joey's face and then a story, proclaiming Joey's innocence of the robbery. It was a week after the trial but the papers were still carrying on with the story as Leanne and the other robbers story unfolded in the courtrooms. Leanne was the getaway driver, she waited in the car outside whilst Lloyd and Robert went to rob the bank or off-licence or wherever they had planned to rob. Lloyd had been the one who had gotten shot by Joey in an act of self defence. Leanne had then posed as Monica's Nero psychiatrist to try and convince Monica that her memories weren't real and warn Robert when she did regain her memory an even to lure her in to a false sense of security so it would be easier to capture her.  
  
Monica shuddered as she recalled the night she was kidnapped, she owed her life to the friends she didn't even remember. Chandler held her closer and they walked on. Monica found them walking in the wrong direction for central perk and looked up at Chandler expectantly. He smiled at her and carried on walking. He stopped a little way in to Central Park, near a large tree shading them in the bright wintry sun. they sat down on a bench next to the tree and Monica looked up at Chandler again, her eyes searching his for an explanation. He smiled at her again and pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Monica as he spoke.  
  
'Monica, even though you may not remember it, I feel like we're the closest friends, and lately, there's been something. well, more special to out friendship. I just wanted to give you this, so you know how I feel about you.' Monica opened the box and gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a small bracelet. It was beautiful, a silver chain with blue sapphires in every other link. There was a hart locket attached to it, with another heart inside it, marked out with more blue sapphires. Monica stared at it for seemed like for ever, she had never seen anything so beautiful, well never remembered seeing something so beautiful. She looked back at Chandler, in to his own sapphire eyes and reached over to kiss him. he was surprised at the sudden action but soon melted in to the kiss. They sat there for minutes, lips joined together warming each other up.  
  
'So you like it then?' Chandler smiled as their lips parted. Monica wasn't smiling. She had a frown on her face and avoided Chandlers eyes. Suddenly she grabbed her head and gave a yell of pain, falling to her knees and dropping the bracelet and gasping for air. Her head felt as though someone had suddenly tried to drill through it. Chandler knelt down beside her, trying to find out what was wrong. He put his arms around her to support her as she bent down further. She gave a gasp and came back up, looking in to Chandlers concerned face.  
  
'I-I'm ok. I think.' She said. Chandler picked her back up and sat her down on the bench.  
  
'What- what happened?' He asked. Monica shook her head and looked around for her bracelet. She smiled as she put it on and went to give Chandler another kiss, but Chandler lent away and looked at her, his eyes demanding an explanation.  
  
'My head hurts.' She whispered, putting her head on Chandler's chest, trying to dull the pain that was coursing through her. He wrapped his arms around her once more and held her until he felt her move.  
  
'You ok?' He asked. The concern in his eyes was genuine and Monica felt her heart flutter for an instant. She knew that look, remembered it clearly. It was the look he gave her every time she was upset and he was comforting her.  
  
'I'm. I'm great.' She whispered. 'Just, I remember.'  
  
'Remember what?' He asked her. Monica paused before answering.  
  
'Everything.'  
  
'Everything?' Chandler asked, for a moment bewildered. His eyes widened as realisation struck him. 'You- You have you're memory back?' He stuttered. Monica nodded. 'wow that must have been some kiss!' He joked, looking a little proud all the same. Monica laughed and hit him playfully, the pain in her head subsiding almost instantly when he pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
'Sure was.' Monica smiled. Chandler didn't smile back though, he looked worried.  
  
'Mon- do you still feel the same way? Now that you remember I mean.' Monica smiled again and nodded.  
  
'Of course I do Chandler. You've been the best friend I could have asked for for years and you supported me so much when I lost my memory and made me feel so safe and I wasn't scared about not knowing anyone as long as you were there. I really want you in my life Chandler, as something more then a friend.' She paused for a moment, watching the smile on Chandler's face grow with every word she spoke to him. She put her hand behind his neck ready to pull him in for another kiss. 'That is. if you'll have me.' She whispered. She knew she wouldn't have to wait for an answer to that and went in for the kiss. they sat there on the bench until it got dark, holding each other, keeping warm and talking about old memories.  
  
  
  
'Hey guys!' Monica and chandler said in unison as they walked through the doors in Central Perk. Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel smiled back in response and made room for them around the table. Rachel and Phoebe gasped the second they saw the sapphire bracelet on Monica's wrist.  
  
'Oh my God Monica! It's gorgeous!' Rachel said. Phoebe nodded along with her and Monica smiled.  
  
'Chandler got it for me!' She said smugly. The everyone turned to look at Chandler with a knowing look, he just smiled back at them.  
  
'Do you guys remember when we were all playing football in the park on thanksgiving last year?' Chandler asked suddenly. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all started laughing at the memory of them turning the friendly game in to a fully fledged battle between the guys and girls, leaving Monica and Ross holding the football at the end, only coming in after it had started to get dark.  
  
'Well so do I.' Monica whispered.  
  
  
  
'I still don't think it's fair!' Joey whined a few days later. Chandler sighed and sank down in to the barca lounger, his head in his hands. He had tried to reason with him but Joey would listen.  
  
'But they still get punished! I guess the courts just wanted to make sure they didn't make the same mistake, I mean if we had found out that you were innocent after the death penalty had been stated the it would have been too late and there would be a scandal or something, they just want to make sure it doesn't happen again.'  
  
'But it's not fair that I was going to die and they just have hard labour the rest of their lives! And I'll bet they get out on 'good behaviour' or something after ten years!' Joey alleged. Chandler just shook his head and agreed. Ever since the sentence had been passed on Leanne and Robert Joey had been trying to reason with his friends that the sentence was unfair. Chandler smiled as he realised, even though Joey was matured since prison and Monica was now his girlfriend, things had gone back to normal.  
  
And he would change anything for the world.  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks!!!!!! Please please please please leave a review to tell me what you think. And Thankyou for everyone that's supported me through this fic, couldn't have done it without ya! (ok sounds too much like I've won an award or something lol) 


End file.
